The Dresden Files TV series
The Dresden Files is a television series based on the Dresden Files book series by Jim Butcher. Episodes Birds of a Feather A young boy wants to hire Harry because he believes that monsters are after him and his mom. Harry doesn't want to take the kid's money, but he also knows from his own experience that a child's monsters are often all too real. The Boone Identity A grieving father asks Harry Dresden to help put his daughter's spirit to rest. This should be easy. All Dresden has to do is track down the killer and make sure that justice has been done. There's only one catch: the killer died only hours after the murder. Hair of the Dog A series of ritualistic murders starts to look a lot like werewolves are involved so Harry Dresden, of course, gets dragged in. It looks like the lycanthropes aren't the killers, though... they're the victims. Rules of Engagement A beautiful young woman asks Dresden to help her recover some stolen money. Before long, Dresden discovers a connection between this case and a dark, supernatural evil, and that his lovely client has been hiding something. Bad Blood After a failed hit on her life, Bianca, Chicago's most powerful vampire, calls upon Harry Dresden. In debt to her for saving his life years before, he agrees to help her find the mastermind behind the plan to take her down. Soul Beneficiary An otherwise healthy man experiencing premonitions of his own demise seeks Harry Dresden's help but ends up croaking right in his office. As the dark circumstances surrounding his death are revealed, Harry finds himself in the cross hairs of a dangerous magic-user; meanwhile, the crime that got Bob condemned to living in his own skull for all eternity finally comes to light. Walls Harry Dresden investigates the death of a college student, which leads him to a most unusual ring of thieves. A group of students is using magic to commit a series of impossible thefts, and Harry must stop them quickly. Not only because what they are doing is wrong, but also because the magic will eventually kill them all. Storm Front When the police hire Harry for help with investigating two particularly grisly and "weird" deaths, he finds himself the target of a user-of-the-Black fueled by tremendous hatred. Even worse, as Harry is the only non-Council wizard in Chicago powerful enough to have committed the crime, he immediately becomes the number one suspect for Ancient Mai and Morgan. Now, Harry must find the real culprit and clear his name... or face some old school justice. The Other Dick When Chicago PI Jim Brennan is murdered by supernatural means, Harry must team up with Brennan's assistant to find the murderer. What About Bob? Things seem to be going well between Harry and his new flame until she walks out on him... and takes Bob's skull. Now Dresden must find Bob and rescue him from the clutches of an old enemy. But will Bob want to be rescued? Things That Go Bump Morgan and Ancient Mai must come to Harry for protection and shelter from powerful enemies of Mai's. They make it to the relative safety of Dresden's place, but suddenly find that they are all trapped by a powerful spell. Now Harry must work with them to find a way out before the spell turns deadly. Second City Dresden and Murphy must work together to solve the mystery of a former gang member who drowns on dry land, miles from the nearest lake. Meanwhile, Murphy's father is in town, and he doesn't have a very high opinion of his daughter's freelance consultant. Characters Harry Dresden Harry Dresden of the TV show mirrors similar personality traits and powers of his novel counter-part, however, his backstory bears striking differences. As a child, Harry was raised by his father, Malcolm Dresden, his mother having died by mysterious circumstances. Dresden inherited from his mother a shield bracelet for protection, and a silver pentacle amulet. His father gave him his shield bracelet when he was ten as a means to protect himself against the monsters. The magical governing body known as The High Council, helped Dresden and his father to stay off the radar through Dresden's childhood because there were beings (such as Skinwalkers) who would prey upon children with magical talent whose powers hadn't fully bloomed yet. Dresden's father was a stage magician. When Dresden used real magic to assist his father during one of his shows, his father took him back stage to warn him the dangers of misusing his powers, and how others might try to use his powers. He made reference to mysterious "Shadow wars" that others might want to use Dresden in. At one point in his childhood, he was caught shoplifting, and according to police records, once stole a horse and carriage, though the details of the incident are vague. Harry is orphaned at age eleven when his father was killed with Thaumaturgy made to resemble a heart attack. After that Harry was taken in by his wealthy uncle, Justin Morningway. Justin was Harry's uncle on his mother's side. Once he was placed in Justin's care, eleven-year-old Harry was taught magic by the skull-bound ghost Hrothbert of Bainbridge, otherwise known as Bob. Justin, like DuMorne was a member of the High Council. When Harry grew up, he traveled from place to place before returning to Morningway estate to be inducted into the High Council. It was on this night, however, that Dresden discovered that his uncle had murdered his father via black magic. There was a violent confrontation between Dresden and Justin, where Dresden asked his uncle if he was also behind the death of his mother. Justin denied it, but then sent a shard of broken table toward Dresden, meant to kill him. It was a warning shout from Bob that caused Dresden to drop out of the way just in time. Dresden, however, was clutching the voodoo doll that had been used to murder his father and a ring that had been in the possession of his uncle. This resulted in the Thaumaturgic killing of Justin Morningway. The High Council put Dresden on trial for the murder of his uncle and the ruling was self defense (thanks to Bob's testimony) but like the novels, Dresden was placed under the Doom of Damocles. If he used black magic again, they would take his head. Five years later Dresden worked as a wizard private investigator in Chicago, Illinois and had taken guardianship of the skull-bound ghost, Hrothbert of Bainbridge, who had served as father figure, mentor, and sometimes obnoxious roommate. Dresden felt deep guilt for the death of his uncle and for having used black magic. The act continued to haunt him with the addiction and desire to use black magic. Resented and distracted by the High Council, Dresden lived on the fringe of magical society, helping those with supernatural problems that they could not understand or resolve on their own. His goal was to do as much good as possible for as long as possible, to try to set right the darkness of his own past. Connie Murphy She is described as a tough cop who has more than once relied on the strange practices of the self proclaimed wizard, Harry Dresden, to get cases solved. She is often skeptical of his powers but appreciated the fact that he got the job done. There are hints of sexual tension between Connie and Harry in the series. Bob/Hrothbert of Bainbridge In life, Bob/Hrothbert of Bainbridge was a powerful sorcerer and was the author of several grimoires during his lifetime, most of which where filled with some dangerous stuff (like the Doom box). Hrothbert fell in love with a woman, another skilled sorceress, by the name of Winifred. When she was killed, he could not bear to live without her so he decided to bring her back by using black magic. When the High Council found out, they condemned him to be ghost-trapped in his own skull for eternity, unable to interact with the world in any physical way. He died in 900A.D. in England. As a spirit trapped in his own skull, Bob was passed from wizard to wizard down the centuries due to the fact that he was well versed in the arts of magic. He was the property of Justin Morningway and, when Harry came to live at Justin's, he became the boy's tutor in the art of magic. And after Justin's death Harry takes Bob's skull and, in the series, he makes use of Bob's knowledge to solve cases and to help him stay alive. Bob developed a loyalty toward Harry which he never had for any previous master and the two formed a loving bond. Bob proved his loyalty to Dresden on many occasions, at one point surrendering a second chance at life in order to protect him; further it was his testimony that earned Dresden his self-defense verdict. Donald Morgan Differently from his book counterpart, Donald Morgan is black. Justing Morningway Justin DuMorne is a very powerful wizard with ties to the council that governs the wizard community. He is Harry Dresden's uncle on his mother's side, and has taken Harry in when Harry's father died. Harry later kills him after finding out that he was behind the death of his father. After his death, his doppelgänger is activated and starts to plan to revive the original, employing a few years in the process, and enlisting Bob's help to do so. Finding out that the cost is Harry's death, Bob betrays Justin and succeeds to kill the original. Bianca Bianca, whose last name and court are not mentioned, is closer to the mainstream depiction of vampires than her counterpart in the series. Ancient Mai Ancient Mai has been portrayed by Jane McLean[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1067592/ Jane McLean on IMDB] for the majority of the character's appearance, although she was not the performer in the character's original appearance. She is much younger appearing than in the books and seems to have the hostility towards Harry Dresden that Morgan does in the books. It is implied in the episode "Things That Go Bump" that the television version of Ancient Mai is really a renegade dragon who, for yet unrevealed reasons, has abandoned or been forced out of her race's realm, and "she" forms or at least monitors the magical beings in the Chicago area as the de facto leading member of the High Council. It has not been revealed, in the reality of the television series, if Mai is actually the leader of the High Council or if she is merely implied to be the leader from what Harry has been told and allowed to learn about her, nor have her reasons for being part of the High Council been revealed. Due to the cancellation of the television series, they likely never will. Cast Main cast *'Paul Blackthorne'Paul Blackthorne - Wikipedia as Harry Dresden *'Valerie Cruz'Valerie Cruz - Wikipedia as Lt. Connie Murphy *'Terrence Mann'Terrence Mann - Wikipedia as Bob/Hrothbert of Bainbridge *'Conrad Coates'Conrad Coates - Wikipedia as Warden Donald Morgan Recurring cast *'Raoul Bhaneja'Raoul Bhaneja - wikipedia as Kirmani *'Matt Gordon'[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0330438/ Matt Gordon on IMDB] as M.E. Waldo Butters *'Daniel Kash'[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0440511/ Daniel Kash on IMDB] as Justin Morningway *'Joanne Kelly'Joanne Kelly - Wikipedia as Bianca *'Jane McLean' and Elizabeth Thai[https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0856866/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Elizabeth Thai on IMDB] as Ancient Mai *'Natalie Lisinska'Natalie Lisinska - Wikipedia as Laura Ellis Minor magical characters *'Dylan Everett'Dylan Everett - Wikipedia as Scott Sharpe *'Kathleen Munroe'Dylan Everett - Wikipedia as Heather Bram *'Kim Coates'Kim Coates - Wikipedia as Sirota *'Kerry LaiFatt'Kerry LaiFatt - Wikipedia as Sharon Mirell *'Nathaniel Stephenson'Nathan Stephenson - Wikipedia as Dante Arras *'Christine Horne'Christine Horne - Wikipedia as Amber *'Yannick Bisson'Yannicke Bisson - Wikipedia as Sgt. Munzer Notes External links *The Dresden Files TV series - Wikipedia Category:Media